prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC49
is the 49th episode, and final episode of Doki Doki Pretty Cure, and also the 486th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Its Glitter Force Doki Doki title is "The Last Battle". Synopsis After Bel ate the little piece of Jikochuu, Bel turns into a bigger one similar to the last one. Soon, he threatens them and unleashes his power while the girls then say that they will defeat him as they will not let him defeat their friends and all transform. Everyone begins to fight, but Bel's powers are stronger, and he throws buildings towards them. The Cures try to dodge them, but Bel acts faster. Soon, Cure Sword performs Holy Sword in which she cuts buildings while Regina fights alongside them. Cure Diamond, along with Ace, fight together. However, Bel overcomes the two while the Cures have a hard time fighting. Later, all of them gather and perform Royal Lovely Straight Flush, but Bel is not purified. With his powers he then appears everywhere with his fast ability and causes all the Cures to be defeated after using his dark powers. Everyone in the town wonders if they are alright, while the mascots try to awake the Cures. Bel then talks again, but gets interrupted by Cure Heart as she again says many things about love and hope. Bel is not happy and fights Heart brutally. As Heart is about to be defeated, Bel then uses dark energy to take Cure Heart's psyche and turn it black, and succeeds as Cure Heart falls on the ground. This panics her friends. Her friends come by, and try to bring her back into consciousness again. As this happens, Cure Heart's psyche suddenly becomes good again and Mana re-transforms into Cure Heart, who regains herself. Soon, all of them gather and Cure Heart rises as all the other Cures give their power. And with the Three Legendary Treasures, Cure Heart manages to turn into her other form called Empress Heart. Soon, Empress Heart fights Bel and finds it easy as she also creates duplicates. Later, she kicks him up on the sky where she also goes and starts fighting him up there while Joe says that now Empress Heart has the power to do everything. As they fight, Empress Heart confuses Bel as they go away from Earth and into Space. Underwater, Bel then awakes and tries to fight again, while Empress Heart performs an upgraded version of My Sweet Heart, which traps him. While he is trapped, all the five Cures gather and all tell him the power of love and hope. They all smile. Soon the attack succeeds and Bel disappears. Meanwhile in the Trump Kingdom, everything becomes normal and all the citizens return. While on Earth, everyone is happy. However, Makoto says that Marie Ange is not there. But then, Marie Ange appears as she tells everyone about their best, and as for Makoto, who begins to have more feelings, she says to take care of Ai as they are the same person. Soon, she disappears while everyone mourns her. Soon, everyone hugs Ai as they watch her go. As everyone gathers later on, Ira and Marmo watch them before leaving with Bel, who has turned into a Jikochuu mouse. The next day, Mana and Rikka go together to school while Alice and Reina go to their school in a limo together. Jun along with the others wait for Mana. Soon, Regina appears in their school's uniform and goes along with Mana. Aguri shows her ability to cook while Trump Kingdom and Earth cooperate together because of the hole caused by Selfish King. Before Makoto goes on stage to perform, she tells Mana about their friendship. Soon, a person informs Mana about a falling satellite heading towards Oogai City. They all transform (except for Regina) to save the city, then they fly off together and all pose as the episode ends. Major Events *Bel turns into the embodiment of the Proto-Selfishness, the true source of all selfish actions. *Cure Heart gains her Empress Heart for the first time. *The Proto-Selfishness is defeated and Bel turns into a mouse; he, along with Ira and Marmo, escape before they can be attacked. *A direct connection between the human world and the Trump Kingdom is established. **Alice and the Yotsuba Corporation tries to make business connections to further integrate the worlds. *The Trump King retires and Jonathan becomes the new president of the Trump Kingdom. *Regina transfers to Mana and Rikka's school. *The last episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure marks [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] to take its initial time-slot. Trivia *Almost all characters that appeared in the season appeared. *The uniforms for Nanatsubashi School are shown, however where or what was the School about was never shown. *Like for most final battles during Pretty Cure, their strongest group attack (Royal Lovely Straight Flush) did nothing against the final boss. *This is the fourth time Sharuru transforms herself into a human, but she transformed herself into a human only once in ''Glitter Force Doki Doki and was seen as a human briefly or just for a second. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Allies *Regina Villains *Bel *Ira *Marmo Secondary Characters *Michiko *Michiko's mother * Aida Ayumi * Aida Kentaro * Bando Sokichi * Hishikawa Ryoko * Hishikawa Yuuzou * Yotsuba Ichiro * Yotsuba Seiji * Yotsuba Shouko * Sebastian * Madoka Mari * Nikaidou * Momota * Yashima * Mr. Kido * Juujou Hiroshi * Saotome Jun * Morimoto Eru * Itsutsuboshi Reina * Cure Empress (mentioned) * Princess Marie Ange * Trump King Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes